Infinite Possibilities, Crucial Decisions
by thevelvetkey
Summary: Tsuna gets send to the past by an anonymous attacker and finds himself in Primo's era. While the Vongola Famiglia of the past has problems dealing with an enemy, Giotto comes up with a plan - but Tsuna isn't very happy about the part Giotto wants him to play.
1. Chapter 1

**Infinite Possibilities, Crucial Decisions**

**Prolog**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me. (It would contain too many Lolis if it did)**

**Summary: Tsuna gets send to the past by an anonymous attacker and finds himself in Primo's era. While the Vongola Famiglia of the past has problems dealing with an enemy, Giotto comes up with a plan - but Tsuna isn't very happy about the part Giotto wants him to play. **

**Haven't decided wether there will be any Pairings so if you'd like to see Pairings comment or PM, I'll promise to think about it ^^**

* * *

"Tsuna, we'll be going first, okay? Lambo is already nagging." Yamamoto said to his friend, following the now twelve year old Lambo.

"Alright. I'll join you in a few minutes." replied the brunet.

Even in his vacation Tsuna had to take care of his paperwork. Well, he was a mafia boss, so what did he expect? Adding to the normal paperwork there were also more repair bills than necessary due to his violent guardians – especially Hibari and Mukuro – who seemed to have an urge to destroy everything possible ranging from ancient vases to massive walls. He sighed as he put his signature under the last few documents.

Before leaving the Japanese-styled room in which he was staying, he made sure to hide his rings and gloves, in case some unexpected visitors were to arrive. He felt uncomfortable leaving his belongings needed to defend himself in the room since he was used to ambushes and assassination attempts, but he couldn't take them into the hot spring… and leaving them unsecured in a basket instead of his room wasn't the best choice. Well, he doubted that there were any assassins in this hot spring resort in Japan because their stay was secret and most members of his own famiglia didn't even know that their boss wasn't in Italy at the moment – Tsuna only took his guardians with him for a vacation.

As the brunet locked the door, he was greeted by a girl with purple hair wearing an eye-patch with a skull design.

"Hello, Boss. It has been a while since I have seen you wearing a yukata." Tsuna smiled at her.

"Hi Chrome. You shouldn't call me boss while we're in Japan; Tsuna is fine."

Chrome never gave up on calling Tsuna her boss and after Tsuna officially took over as Vongola Decimo seven years ago it spread to a few of his other friends as well – but the others would at least stop if Tsuna told them to, while Chrome didn't.

"Are you also heading toward the hot spring, Chrome?" Tsuna asked and the girl nodded. "Then let's go together."

After walking a few meters Tsuna's head started hurting badly due to his intuition going crazy all of a sudden. It was a warning, but the mafia boss couldn't see anything causing it, deciding to stay alert. He felt insecure with all the light paper-walls that were so typical for his home country but could be easily shot through.

"Sorry to bother you Chrome, but could you please set up an illusion around us? It feels as if something is terribly wrong…" The brunet's intuition was hurting more and more.

"Boss? Are you oka-" "Chrome, get down!" Tsuna jumped at Chrome, pulling her down just as there was a gunshot ripping a hole into the nearest paper-wall.

The brunet hissed. He felt a searing pain in his waist that started to spread through his whole body. He was sure, what hit him was no regular bullet since a normal bullet wouldn't cause him this amount of pain.

"Boss!" Chrome shouted. She started panicking as she saw Tsuna's pain and the spot the bullet hit him.

The wound was bleeding a lot but that wasn't the main problem. Her boss was becoming transparent and Chrome was sure it was no illusion but reality. She tried to grab Tsuna's arm, to hold him and to never let go but failed to do so, rather grabbing the air where his arm used to be.

Tsuna himself did not notice what was happening to him; he only felt the pain from his wound getting worse and his Hyper Intuition going berserk in his head as his consciousness faded away. Tsuna slightly panicked because of his loss of control over his body – Reborn would surely force another of his tort…training sessions onto Tsuna to ensure something like this would never happen again. Well, at least he could spend some time faking sleep to prepare himself for Reborn's wrath.

* * *

Tsuna heard a shot although far away – and some curses following. It took him a while to realize that they were in Italian. A soft wind blew some of his hair into his face. He believed he was no longer where he was the moment he was shot. Slowly he opened his eyes – only to find himself leaning against a wall made of brick in a dirty alleyway. He cursed his luck – at least his intuition has calmed down a bit, yet it was still telling something was going to happen.

Slowly the mafia boss pulled himself back to his feet, happy that the burning pain has disappeared from his waist, although he could feel the bullet and the wound was still bleeding. Steps were coming closer and a group of man dressed in very old-fashioned clothes ran through a nearby street followed by a male with platinum blond hair who wore a trench coat. The part of the street Tsuna could see was then vacant. Interested in what happened and thinking it would not be the best course of action to stay in a dark alley way, Tsuna headed towards the other street.

Reaching the brighter street, Tsuna looked into the direction the men ran. He believed he knew the pursuer who remembered him of Hibari, his cloud guardian, but if it really was the person Tsuna believed the platinum blonde to be… the mafia boss was in quite some trouble.

"Primo? Have you seen this damn annoyance running around and handcuffing people? He barged into my job attacking my targets" A familiar voice asked Tsuna from behind making him stiffen.

The memories connected with the voice were not the most pleasant. Slowly Tsuna turned around and faced a man who greatly resembled his mist guardian, Mukuro.

The man's eyes narrowed "Wait. You are not Primo… but why is there an imposter? Mind telling me what you are doing here?" Eyeing Tsuna's wound the man in a french military uniform added: "And could you explain how you got shot? Were you involved in any… mafia activity perhaps?"

Tsuna didn't like the creepy smile forming on the man's face – it had the same effect Mukuro's grins had: The brunet wanted to turn around and leave as soon and as quickly as possible… although he had gotten better in hiding his emotions. The brunet knew he had to answer something to get out of this situation.

After thinking for a while how to form his sentence so that the illusionist would not feel challenged to use violence, Tsuna opened his mouth, but it wasn't his voice that filled the street. "Daemon, don't molest innocent residents. I want to protect them and not frighten them more than the attacking pirates already did."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**A/N: Okay, Here's the 2****nd****chapter :)****So just some quick info about this story: Tsuna will be the ****_only one_**** sent to the past and there will be some G27! That's all for now. Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

"Daemon, don't molest innocent residents. I want to protect them and not frighten them more than the attacking pirates already did."

"Nufufufu, but Primo, I don't think an imposter of yours can be considered a normal citizen. Just look." Daemon spun Tsuna around paying no attention to his wound that hurt Tsuna from the sudden movement.

The brunet now saw the person who interfered with the interrogation of the illusionist. Vongola Primo looked just like his portraits and how he has appeared in front of Tsuna several times due to the ring's power: he had blond, gravity defying hair and wore a black suit with his famous cape hanging from his shoulders. The only aspect that surprised Tsuna was that the man he faced had sky blue eyes instead of the amber-colored he was used to seeing. Maybe it was because every portrait has shown him in his Hyper Dying Will Mode which changed his eye color that Tsuna was taken by surprise.

As much as Tsuna could tell, his ancestor seemed bewildered because there were so many similarities to their appearances, but Giotto's gaze soon found the wound on Tsuna's body. "I don't think that only looking like me makes him suspicious, Daemon. Furthermore, he looks like a foreigner who has been involved in a fight and not like he is part of those pirates or a mafia famiglia." The blond man said coldly.

Facing Tsuna again, the mafia boss said in a warmer voice and with a smile: "Hello. You don't seem to be from this place. Do you speak Italian?" The brunet nodded silently. "Perfect. I'm sorry that you got injured, it must hurt quite a lot. My friend Daemon Spade here will make sure you get to a physician without anymore wounds. And I am sure he won't scare you anymore than he already did." The last sentence was more like a warning directed towards Daemon than anything else, but just a moment later the blond already smiled at Tsuna making him feel secure. "Knuckle should be in the church taking care of the wounded. It's not too far from here – just go westward and you'll reach it soon."

* * *

After a while they reached the church and a priest with black hair who called himself Knuckle took care of Tsunas wound. After pulling out the bullet Knuckle closed his wound with sun flames, then praised Tsuna for being brave enough to go through the whole treatment without screaming. Then Tsuna was left alone sitting next to the altar looking at the bullet that was shot at him and caused him some pain. The brunet couldn't see anything special regarding the projectile in his hand. Was it really the reason for his time travel? His Hyper Intuition didn't react to the bullet in his hands anymore, so he guessed that it has lost its power after it hit him.

The brunet looked up again towards the entrance of the church where Daemon was standing playing with his scythe, making it appear and disappear again and again. It didn't seem as if he would let him go before he had a thorough talk with Giotto on how to deal with the brunet. Tsuna sighed; it didn't seem as if he would have a say in that discussion.

* * *

Mukuro was quite happy that he took Vongola Decimo's invitation to join in their trip back to Japan – even if he would not admit it to anyone but his Nagi. Sure that nobody was nearby, he started humming a quite happy tune that didn't fit his image at all. He has always liked hot springs especially annoying others by mixing the clothes of the other visitors.

It's not like they didn't deserve the chaos he has left – that damn cow brat just had to splash him and make him drop his towel in the spring. He stopped humming and chuckled evilly. Vongola won't be happy but it was not that Mukuro ever cared as long as he got his missions and could torture some mafiosi.

The chuckling ceased as Mukuro believed to have heard someone hiccup. Irritated he sped up a little and turned at the next corner. His eyes widened as he saw his beloved Nagi sitting on the ground crying her eyes out.

In front of her was a little red puddle the illusionist recognized as blood. "Nagi! What happened? Are you alright?", Mukuro exclaimed with fear something happened happened to Chrome. He rushed towards her, kneeled down to her and put her hands into his own. He couldn't see any wound on the female illusionist's body he was still concerned where the blood came from.

The woman's unfocused eyes slowly started focusing on the person in front of her that started shaking her lightly. "Mukuro-sama… boss, he…" she barely managed to say before starting to cry again. Mukuro's eyes narrowed again. So it was Vongola's blood not Chrome's. But that being the case, where was the Decimo? Mukuro looked around for any signs, yet he only saw a hole in one of the paper-walls just big enough for a bullet.

"Boss… got hit by a bullet… and disappeared…transparent… couldn't hold him… no way to stop him from vanishing…" Chrome muttered. The blue-haired man was utterly shocked by that statement.

"Dis..appeared? How is that even possible?" Oh screw possible, this was certainly mafia doing; everything was possible if the mafia was involved. And of course, the Arcobaleno wasn't with them at the moment being on some kind of mission, planning to join them later on. Where the hell could Sawada have disappeared to?

"Nagi, don't tell the other guardians." "What? Mukuro-sama?" "Listen, as long as the Arcobaleno is not here, it will only cause panic and chaos which we cannot afford. For the time being, I will cast an illusion to make the others believe Vongola is still here… as long as it is me who keeps the illusion running, they won't notice the difference. So, just keep quiet."

Mukuro knew that the Decimo wouldn't have been hit if he hadn't protected his dear Nagi – Vongola was just too good to be hit that easily. The blue-haired illusionist sure wasn't the type to repay favors, but if it concerned the girl he picked up once he sure would. "Better get back soon and unharmed, Vongola. I still need that body of yours to destroy the mafia."


End file.
